hungry_sharkfandomcom-20200223-history
Ideas For HSE and HSW
This is the Ideas For Hungry Shark Evolution (and World) 'article! This massive article is a collection of user-imagined ideas for Hungry Shark Evolution (and World) that they would like to sea (Hee Hee) added. Anyone can edit this page and add their idea. To do so, edit the page, add a title listing the idea briefly, along with the user's name (highly recommended though not required), then go into detail underneath the title. Be careful not to edit other users' ideas without their permission unless correcting typo/spelling/grammar mistake. maxresdefault (1).jpg ---- Hungry Shark Evolution idea: Poison Shark championwarhorse- I think it would be a great idea to add a shark named Poison Shark that shoots out poison from its mouth and will be able to shoot poisonous crates as well as eat lionfish and jellyfish. It will also be able to eat a Megalodon. This poison shark will have 350 health. This shark would have strong poison with strong poison spikes. Every time it eats something poisonous, it levels up. This beast would level rapidly. *'Comment: Maybe the Poison Shark should be a Top Secret Lab Shark and growth is not saved. Comment by Ninjakai6478. THIS IS JUST A COMMENT!!! ---- Hungry Shark World idea: Cthulhu boss after the release of the first boss, The Colossal squid, it got me thinking what other bosses will they add if they do add any bosses so I took it upon myself to give one of my ideas for a hungry Shark battle, so I decided they should add H.P Lovecraft's monster Cthulhu. I think the setting of the boss could be near a volcano or down in a deep dark abyss were you have to use the anglers or the deep sea fishes light to your advantage. Maybe when you eat a certain fish you get lit up for a certain amount of time. Some attacks it could have is a Cthulhu screech, which stuns your Shark for about ten seconds leaving you vulnerable to the creature, or a fire ball launch which is precisely what it sounds like. To attack you use the angler fish to stun the creature with the light then eat it from the bottom up. You would need a large Shark to fight the Cthulhu. Now I know it might not be an addition to the game but if it was I think it would be an awesome edition. ---- Hungry Shark World idea: alien planet map, and new Shark ideas what i noticed is in HGW there's not a lot of maps. To fix that I think they should have an alien planet map. There was one similar to it in Hungry Shark evo, but I think they could bring it back better than ever. They should have your normal alien ocean with crazy alien creatures but they could also have floating bubbles of water above the ocean to swim into the air. And they should also have an secret area were the aliens can abduct on and you can swim in there ship. It would be amazing. So adding a new map would be cool but they need more sharks with different variety. So I'm gonna show some ideas for new sharks and sharks from HG evo they can bring back in HG world. First we will start with old sharks from evo. Moby Dick - this character was recently added to Hungry shark evo. but i think it would be great to have this legend be in hungry shark world soon. that way it can fight its nemesis, the colossal squid. maybe it can have a tale smack attack that can stun a group of fish or a big shark or whale. now some new shark ideas that would be a great addition to the game. Crystal Shark - Hungry Shark World Idea - King Kong Boss Battle ( 2005 or 2017) ---- Idea for HSW Pet: Electric Eel- Its power will be that it can shock fish and stun them. Shark: Assasin Shark- It will be in a new class called Special. It will look like a megalodon with a blue suit covering its body except eyes and flippers. It will have a very very high speed. Its special power is that when boosting it can go invisible as a trick by camoflaging with the ocean. Boss: Elasmosaur- It will attack by wrapping its neck around you then biting. To fight it, you must boost into it's side. After hitting the side 10 times, it will be stunned and you can eat it. But it can dodge. You will need an XL shark to fight it. Boss: Pirate Ship- I think it would be neat to have a Pirate Ship Boss. It can fire Pirate Cannons and will have Pirates that shoot guns. You can dodge the cannonballs and bullets. There will also be smaller boats around it with Pirates that have Cutlasses and will slash at your shark on it. To defeat it, you must Boost very hard and destroy ship. For a bigger thrill, you can eat the Pirate Captain and make the crew fight harder! New Map: Atlantic Ocean- " A wide open ocean with tasty prey!" It will have a very wide map. You need atleast 3 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. New Map: Nile River- " The longest river in the world…" You will need atleast 4 !! tiered sharks to unlock it. Some unique prey it would have are: Hippopotamus, Nile Crocodile (Bigger than regular croc), and Egyptians. Some places are: The Sphinx, The Great Pyramid etc… I think it would be neat. Maybe when you get Gold Rush or Mega Gold Rush, you can summon the powers of the gods. For example: Anubis, Osiris, Horus etc. New Map: Amazon River- "A tropical paradise filled with lots of food!!" It would be in a rainforest with tons of new prey. There will be monkeys, parrots, jaguars, snakes, ants, pirahnas etc. This map would be extremely hard. There will also be hunters that throw spears at your shark. Size Tier: Special- These special sharks are the HSW equivalent to HSE's Top Secret Lab sharks. They will have special abilities. One of them is the Assassin Shark (See above). Two are listed below. Boss: Alan, Destroyer of Worlds!!!- Alan will make an epic return to World as a Boss!! You know that dead Alan in the Arctic Ocean? Well, he should come alive when you go near so you can fight him!! I think it will be great. Shark: Ghost Shark- Well, you get the idea. Same as Evo's Ghost Shark. Special category Shark. Shark: Alan 2.0- A stronger version of Alan returned to hunt down literally everything!!! !! tiered Shark. Special Shark Idea! I'm thinking of something green, round and refreshing. Can you guess what it is? That's right, it's a watermelon! Why not add a Watermelon Shark? It should be the first in a new class of sharks called Special. It's ability is that it can survive well on land. It can also (After eating one) fire Watermelons (Also add this) that hit prey, then ricochet to another prey creature! This shark would be hard to get and extremely expensive! It should look like a green Hammerhead Shark with black stripes. If you don't agree, make another design. I think it would be a fresh (Hee Hee Hee) idea! It should be added on Watermelon Day. It would also make sense if eating an enemy Watermelon Shark gives you a health boost (Increases health bar) since watermelons are healthy. It would also have high health, since watermelons are durable. In other words, it would have all the qualities of a nice, fresh watermelon! It would probably be able to shoot watermelon seeds that stun prey. A special accolade it could have is "It's Watermelon Time!" or "Nice and Fresh!". ---- New Game Idea Hungry Shark Planet To me, it seems like the series (Starting with Evo) is a story. Evolution: The Sharks evolve. World: The Sharks start attacking the whole world. And… …Planet!! In this new game, your shark can access different PLANETS!!!!!. I think it would be an awesome addition to the series. It should have Sharks from the old Series. It will also have: *Alien Shark *Cyborg Shark *Armored Shark *Mine Shark *Lunar Shark* *Cosmos/Astro Shark* *Solar Shark* *Nebula Shark *Planetary Shark *Comet Shark *Meteor Shark *Space Snappy** *Black Hole Shark (Can suck things > mouth) *Orbit Shark *Mars Shark, Venus Shark, Jupiter Shark, Pluto Shark, you get the idea (Sharks of the 8 planets and Pluto the Dwarf Planet) (*These Sharks have Greek & Latin Roots) (**A Space version of Mr. Snappy) New HSP Stuff New Health-like thing: Dark Matter/Dark Health- After your shark dies, a black, shorter health bar will appear. It will have a slower drain though. This allows your Shark to keep going. New Pet: Murk, the Crow- He is a dark, mysterious looking crow pet. He will fly and only activate once you have no health and are in Dark Matter mode. He will Restore DM +10%. He will also go faster when in Health Critical and/or Starving mode(s). Planets Like I have mentioned before, this new game will have whole'' PLANETS to attack. They include: *Mercury *Venus *Earth (Duh!) *Moon* *Mars *Jupiter *Saturn *Uranus *Neptune *Pluto** (*Not a planet) (**Also not a planet. A dwarf planet.) ''Ideas by ninjakai6478 Tondeknoi's ideas for hungry shark world Tier XXL *Pteracuda: Half Barracuda Half Pteranodon! 1101.jpg Cretolamna Appendiculata - This exctint shark specie comes back Pteracuda.png *Whalewolf: Half Wolf Half Killer Whale! img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Giant Fish Alien:The Men in Black III Creatures! MIB3_Alien_Fish_shot_build-7.jpg MEN-IN-BLACK-3-characters-alienfish.Still002.jpg *Sharktopus: Half Shark Half Octopus!. tumblr_m7cc2a7ynd1qf2r7x.gif PiNJAYB.gif Sharktopus+trailer.jpg giphy.gif Sharktopus2.gif Sharktopus.gif Sharktopus.jpg Sharktopus1.jpg 35232-banner-Nerd-alert-for-Sharktopus-vs-Pteracuda.jpg sharktopus3.jpg maxresdefault.jpg *Dinoshark: Half Shark Half Dinosaur! Derp derp derp derp derp.png Dinoshark-3.png xjhik78dbag5pfqo8kp9.jpg image0011.jpg *Piranhaconda: Half Snake Half Fish! Piranhaconda.png PiranhacondaSnake.jpg Piranhaconda 2.jpg Piranhaconda itself.jpg 2012-06-16 11h28 33.jpg movies_piranhaconda_still_2.jpg *Kulev Serpent: Half Snake Half Crocodile/Aligator! Lockjaw mb01.jpg Lockjaw1.png Lock18.1523.jpg lock22.2909.jpg lockjaw5.jpg *Razertooth Eel: Big Bad Killer Eel of Swarp! 8028092645 4b1bb65b29.jpg Razortooth48.4893.jpg Razortooth.jpg Vlcsnap-11402518.jpg Razorteeth.jpg 1268601892 6q8aa3c.png Razortooth 05.jpg Razortooth42.5537.jpg Razortooth 1.jpg ( New Tier Idea ) Tier xxxL Oxalaia Quilombenis -This Spinosauridae strikes back from Late Cretaceous , Baryonyx Walkeri - This English dinosaur from Creatceous comes back , Tier !! *Himmapan Moray Eel: The Himmapan Giant Sea Crab's Rival! Tumblr ngjh7eOONQ1u5hs16 og.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Mega Piranha: Big Bad Giant Fish! mega-piranha-09-gif-school-of-fail-saint-pauly-wtf.gif mega-piranha-recensione-v2-30176-1280x16.jpg *Zilla: The Giant Monster of the New York City! Godzilla98-gz2 (2016 02 22 04 28 34 UTC).gif 33424701.jpg flatirongodz.jpg ginofourk12315.jpg b155KVE.gif tumblr_n5jswaKm6s1qedb29o1_400.gif tumblr_n9ale7NQ3N1tr62aco1_400.gif Leo ( Liopleurodon ) - The fearsome predator that lived in Middle and Late Jurassic period , Sea Serpent ( Ouraselinasaurus ) - The sea monster that terrorize ocean , Oto ( Otodus Obliquus ) - The fearsome predator from Paleoce and Miocene terrorise ocean again , Sea Dragon- Dragon from the sea (New Tier Idea) Tier !!! *Legendary Godzilla: The Colossal Kaiju of the San Francisco! Tumblr inline n5twgruCfH1qmobuq.gif UnawareVillainousGourami.gif *Shin Godzilla: The Tokyo Demonic Kajiu and Bigger Than Legendary Godzilla! 6a1.gif Tumblr oha26oXRVT1s39ht8o1 400.gif Tumblr of5r4qSo701t5tgrwo4 540.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo1_1280.gif tumblr_obyuziyoKT1qgckmbo2_1280.gif Baby Sharks *The Prehistoric Piranhas: The 100 of Deadly Sharp-teeth Fish of Amazon! Piranha-3D1.jpg File 569037 piranha3dd-commentary.jpg 1d883b3722f11a08eec0d92381e1e1ee05fd26dc3744f83b921fd439b4710312.jpg Piranha-3dd-trailer.jpg piranha.gif giphy (1).gif 49724.jpg piranha.2.gif *The Himmapan Mythical Fish Mahajanaka.jpg MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Kamata-kun: a Shin Godzilla's 2nd form! tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo6_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo5_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo4_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo1_r1_400.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo3_r1_500.gif tumblr_ohaoieknH21qgckmbo2_r1_500.gif *Shinigama-kun: a Shin Godzilla's 3rd form! tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo2_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo5_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo1_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo4_400.gif tumblr_ohb4e8LMtm1qgckmbo3_400.gif Enemies/Bosses/Prey *Enemy Piranhaconda Piranhacondas.jpg Piranhaconda showdown.png *Himmapan Giant Sea Crabs MAHAJANAKA.jpg *Enemy Pteracuda 1101.jpg Pteracuda.png *Enemy Whalewolf img_5712.jpg 4999997_sharktopus-vs-whalewolf-is-a-real-movie_d761aebb_m.jpg Sharktapus-Vs-Whalewolf-5.jpg *Jellyfish/shark *Phaya Naga: The Himmapan Serpent! *Spongebob Squarepants Creatures: **Jellyfish (Spongebob Squarepants) **Clams/Oyster (Spongebob Squarepants) **Alaskan Bull Worm * Bunsen ( Monster version ), (Bunsen is Beast ) * King Kong ( 2005 or 2017 ) * Irys ( Gamera 3 : The Revenge of the Irys ) World/Area *Amazon River *African Great Lakes *Bangweulu Swamps *Dophinairum, Aquarium and Zoo *Water Park *Pirate Bay/Lagoon *Gulf of Thailand *Waterfowl Lake, Showa Kinen Park *Oasis Lake *Lower-Upper Bay, New York-New Jersey, USA *Spongebob Squarepants Worlds: **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Himmapan *Paris , Monaco - (France ) *Moscow , Volga river - (Russia) *Berlin , Rhine river - ( Germany ) , *Rome , Venice - ( Italy ) , *London- ( Big Brittany ) , *Dubrovnik , Zadar , Split , Rijeka ,Šibenik ,Metković ( river Neretva ) *Athens (Croatia) , Santorini , Crete , ( Greece ) *Haunt the House : Terrortown ( museum , hospital and theathre and lots more ) *Mesosoic Era : Triassic , Jurassic and Cretaceous *Cenozoic Era : Paleocene , Eocene , Oligocene , Miocene , Pliocene , Pleistocene *Shrek 2 World ( PS2) : Swamp and Far Far Away *Mall ( Despicable Me 2 ) *MLP - Equestria *Amity Island ( Jaws ) *Nigara Falls - Canada *Madrid - ( Spain ) *Vukovar - ( Croatia ) *Neum - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Belgrade - ( Serbia ) *Tirana - ( Albania ) *Zagreb and Osijek - ( Croatia ) *Sarajevo - ( Bosnia and Herzegovinia ) *Nome - ( Balto 1 , 2 , 3) *Cetinje *Podgorica - ( Montenegro ) *Nicosia - ( Cyprus ) *Instabul, Ankara - ( Turkey ) *National Parks of Croatia Category:Maps: Category:Hungry Shark Evolution Category:Boss Category:Upcoming Features Category:Hungry Shark World Category:Ideas For Sharks In The Future Category:Official Category:New